FAQ
This page will store questions asked by the community and answered by the devs themselves! Question: '''Will there be map extending dlc? '''Answer: most certainly -- but right now i'm using DLC and expansions kind of interchangeably Question: '''How much importance is being placed on the economy side of the game? '''Answer: a lot Question: '''Will we get some more game play video before the kickstarter ends? '''Answer: I'm not sure if we're going to get a full video but there will be more spellcasting and abilities revealed stay tuned. Some of the other things we want to show is proof of the IK system and networking working as well. We basically have between 5 - 7 short 5 second videos we want to reveal that show spell prototypes and tech stuff Question: '''A bit of a hypothetical question. Do you think you would end up supporting steamvr skeletal structure so we could possibly use things like leap motion and haptx in the future? '''Answer: Not sure if we'd do that at launch, but eventually, we'd consider it. Again, we gotta limit scope. Question: '''How do you guys feel about people trying to actually mess with things at a software level? '''Answer: we want to provide as many tools as we can to give developers the freedom to synthesize their own experiences Question: '''Will there be things like vr works and/or rt support for the game? '''Answer: Not at launch probably. One thing i want to note is that we see zenith as a kinda the rest of our lives kinda thing. Building a world like this is our purpose -- so the product will keep growing and changing. It's like if you looked at Google in the 90s and what it's grown into now. So we plan on adding a ton of that stuff over time Question: '''If this games go better than hoped would We see a part two or similar down the future road? '''Answer: Expansion packs, DLC, more content. I would never call it "2". Because we just see this as an evolving product Question: '''Do you have any insight on what the level editor might entail? Nobody's really sure where that would fit in, with an MMO '''Answer: some insight -- but nothing we're ready to reveal publically except to say that the level editor is something that we see growing over time, just like Zenith Question: '''Have you gotten a handle on large crowds in unity yet, or not that far along? A few other in-dev MMOs on Unity have issues once you go over a hundred actors or so. In render range. '''Answer: I think that all depends on what the polycount is for the avatars and other things we have some baselines that we work with in terms of draw calls and total poly count per view that we are working with. We haven't run into that specific issue -- honestly we have hundreds of objects in our scenes and also i've never heard of that limitation Question: ''' How about latency and server locations '''Answer: We'll probably start in the EU and add additional as needed, but this is mainly just our best guess at this point Question: ''' Think pre-alpha will be more like what the testers experience or closer to the full game? '''Answer: somewhere in between Question: ''' You've said you want to stay as close to a single server as possible, so the assumption is that there will either be varying degrees of latency depending on location or some clever way of connecting everything - how exactly will that work? Or, if you have a rough idea, what would the expectation be for someone playing in the US versus EU versus AU? Any significant differences? '''Answer: there will probably be varying degrees of latency -- there are ways for us to increase the number of servers later on based on SpatialOS Question: ''' It sounds like even with multiple servers being added, everyone would still be in the same game world, is that correct? '''Answer: Yeah, that's why we'd add more servers. Obviously our hope is that we can continuously increase the size of the world rather than sharding it, which is only possible when you are VR first because the market is still somewhat small. The only exception to that is basically if a platform forces us to separate it, like Sony. Question: ''' 1) What do you think would be the key things changed using keyboard and mouse compared to VR? 2) How about the differences in grinding mobs? '''Answer: 1) So many things, I don't want to speculate. 2) Well in that it'll be similar but the inputs will be vastly different Question: ''' Any idea if multiple platforms will be one license? Buy once, play on everything? '''Answer: Well if you buy the game you will get both PC and at least one VR version. (when the pc one becomes available). We want to support cross buy, again, it's a platform thing. We're building our system to not be tied to any platform. We'll have our own auth servers and databases for users Question: ''' Will it have its own launcher, do you think? '''Answer: probably..eventually Question: ''' *Speaking on death penalties* '''Answer: permadeath is not something we'd probably explore in the first iteration -- that's really intense. it might be an "optional" thing at some point Question: ''' If there's a separate class/classes for desktop that aren't for VR and vice versa, A: will you be able to play that same character on both VR and pancake, and if so, B: how will that class work between the two? '''Answer: Classes will most likely not be portable between pancake and VR -- THAT SAID. we haven't made any solid decisions on that yet. But might be the easiest way to delineate the gameplay experiences. hedge hedge hedge -- we haven't made any decisions on how that works. We do see the potential for progress porting in between classes. So it's not that you won't be able to port progress, but that you probably (probably) won't play the same classes on each platform Question: ''' *Speaking on class progression* '''Answer: we haven't made a determination on how progression will work between classes yet Question: ''' When will I get my Discord rewards from the kickstarter? '''Answer: Survey will be sent out around 2 weeks after it (the kickstarter) ends Question: ''' Anyone know if the classes will be male and female or have a gender lock? '''Answer: no gender lock Question: ''' How much space would zenith take up approximately and is there like some minimum specs atm or would that be avail only at release? '''Answer: Min spec for VR will work, as in min spec that the manufacture requires and yeah can't really speculate on space Question: ''' Outside of the Founders how does you get into testing? '''Answer: Once the kickstarter closes we'll resume testing -- you fill out the surveyand we will randomly select Question: ''' *Speaking on platform limitations* '''Answer: It'll probably be fine for the quest. We're thinking console mostly when talking about platform limitations. Expect the pre-alpha to be really simple and not representative of the final experience Question: ''' What is the Oculus ID for referral? '''Answer: It's just the Oculus username.